A Hairy Situation
by Tonight.At.Noon
Summary: Jyn has grown tired of Cassian's beard and has decided it is time he get rid of it.


**A/N:** This first half of this was originally how I started chapter three of Frozen Darkness. I decided to turn it into a cheesy one shot. Enjoy!

* * *

 **A Hairy Situation**

* * *

"Just shave it!"

"No. A thousand and one times, no."

"Cassian, it's gross. It's time to let it die."

"I'll look like a child!"

"Oh, so your face will finally match your attitude!"

He is not entirely sure how this argument has managed to be blown out of proportion. Jyn stands in front of him with a razor in her hand as he wears only a towel following his shower. For weeks she has been asking him to get rid of his beard. For weeks he has been refusing. Today appears to be the final straw for her. She does not often back down and it looks as though she will be sticking to her request until he gives in.

However, Cassian does not want to give in. Not to make Jyn's life more difficult, but because of the freezing temperatures they face on Hoth. His beard is his face's blanket. He can deal with the itchiness and the upkeep so long as his cheeks do not suffer from frostbite.

"It can be an early birthday present," Jyn suggests.

"I already got you a birthday present. And I thought you did not care about your birthday."

"But you do. Don't you want to make my day as special as possible?"

Oh, she is sneaky. He knew this about her, of course. He has lived with her for the past few weeks since they arrived on the ice planet and has been awakened to her mischievous side.

At first he found it charming. Now it is causing him unbearable grief.

"What's wrong with it?" He has asked this many times already. Her answer changes every time.

"You know why I don't like it," she says, though she still goes on to explain the reasons behind her request. "It's too long. It's uncomfortable to kiss. Last night, I found a piece of food in it, Cassian. Food. Also, you look like a Wookiee."

That one is new. It stings. "That is a cheap shot. Wookiees are much, much hairier than me."

Jyn shrugs. "I could bring in Chewie and we can compare the two of you."

Cassian's face pinches. "You wouldn't dare."

Lips pulled like she has already won, Jyn raises a single eyebrow and holds out the razor. "Oh, I would."

Chewbacca has disliked Cassian for as long as he has known the Wookiee. No, that isn't true. It has been since Cassian got on the wrong side of Han Solo. While he is calmer and less likely to throw punches than his oaf of a companion, he still frightens Cassian. It is the massive height difference mixed with the outlandish speech.

"Come on, Cass, you know you want to get rid of it," Jyn taunts.

Although he has yet to say yes, Jyn's face is that of a champion. Her hazel eyes are dancing with glints of pride like she has already got him. Which, he must admit, she does.

Screw it. There will be pain (only the Heavens know how long it has been since his face was sheared clean), but he is brave. He has fought against hundreds of alien life forms. He has aided in the destruction of the Death Star. He can most certainly survive without his beard.

"On one condition," he says. Jyn blinks in surprise, but waits patiently for his single rule, "you must be the one to get rid of it. I could not bare to do it myself." K2 will tease him endlessly for this when he finds out, but Cassian does not care.

"You want me to shave your beard?"

Cassian smiles. Jyn is now the reluctant one. "Yes."

"What if I accidentally slice into your neck? You could die!"

Stepping towards her, Cassian takes her wrists and squeezes. "I will guide you along," he assures her. "Come now. Let's get started." He pulls her inside the bathroom. Releasing her, he searches the cupboard above the sink in search of a new bar of soap. "This will have to do," he says with a shrug.

Jyn does not look convinced. "I'm sure we could ask somebody for some shaving gel," she suggests.

"No, no, there is no time. I have to leave for work soon. I'll sit here," he says, collapsing on top of the toilet, "and you will carefully shave my beard."

Jyn still does not look confident. She strides to him slowly, the razor shaking in her hand.

"This will not work if you cannot steady your hand."

"I wasn't planning on this happening. Excuse my genuine fear of accidentally slaughtering you." Cassian laughs, which causes Jyn to bunch her face. "It's not funny."

"You have handled weapons far deadlier than this razor. I have all the confidence you will be able to do this."

Jyn sighs and brushes her fingertips across Cassian's forehead, moving his hair out of his eyes. "Fine. I'll get you lathered up."

"Thank you," Cassian says. He watches Jyn wet the soap. She scrubs it until foamy bubbles form. She comes over to him and gently coats his chin and cheeks with the soap. It is cool when it reaches his skin. "Mmm," he sighs, fully relaxed.

Jyn holds the razor up. "Last chance to back out," she warns.

"This was your idea!"

"Ugh, I know! But now I'm second-guessing myself. The beard has suddenly grown on me."

"It hasn't. You're stalling."

"So what if I am?" Jyn is on the defensive. "I'll get used to it! I promise."

"You've known me for months, Jyn. If you're not a fan of it now, you won't be anytime soon. Come on, I'm all ready for the change now. I trust that you will not hurt me."

There is a moment longer of trepidation before Jyn heaves a deep breath and presses her palm against Cassian's forehead, forcing him to tilt his head back. Her tongue pokes between his lips as the cool razor runs at a snail's pace down his cheek. He feels his skin pull as the sharp object tugs at the coarse hairs. Cool air bathes the space the moment Jyn pulls away. It is an odd sensation, but hardly unwelcome. It's as if he is finally being set free from some cage.

After the first stroke produces no blood, Jyn's confidence grows and she continues clearing his face with no hesitation. He sits there, watching the way her face screws in concentration. Stubborn though she is, he is such a fool for her. He will follow her to the ends of the earth. He knew it from the moment he met her, even if it took a little while for his brain to catch up with his heart. He is grateful they were thrown together.

Jyn's nerves return as she lathers his neck. His Adam's apple jumps when he swallows. Jyn flinches.

"Okay, this bit might actually kill you," she says, eyeing his neck.

"Everything will be fine. You're almost done."

"Yeah, I don't know why I need to be doing this anymore. Is this some form of punishment because I said you looked like a Wookiee?"

Cassian smiles, relaxed. "Perhaps. But, I also am enjoying the feeling much more than I had anticipated."

"Your funeral," he heard Jyn mumble before scraping the razor down the thin skin of his throat.

He senses tension in the air. Jyn's body is wound completely tight. She gradually slides the razor, catching the short hairs one by one until there is no more. The moment she pulls away and rinses the razor of the last bits of stubble, her entire body relaxes. Jyn finds a flannel and wets it. She wipes his face clean of leftover suds. It stings a little. His skin is raw and suffering from razor burn. But he is clean now, and that makes up for the pain.

"There." Jyn soothes her fingertips down his cheek. "All done."

Cassian is aware of how close they are. He takes Jyn's hand and holds it against his smooth skin. "Thank you," he says.

Jyn's full mouth twitches. "Thank _you_ ," she replies, bending slightly and cementing their lips together.

They remain connected like this for some time. When Cassian breaks away for breath, Jyn has found her way onto his lap. His hands hold her waist. She is wound around his neck.

"I would love to stay like this," he admits, "but I do have to leave for work. K2 and I have an assignment that I can't be late for."

With great effort, Jyn heaves herself off of him. He stands, kissing her once more before heading into the room and changing into his uniform. He finds his reflection in the mirror by the bedroom door. He was right-he looks like a child.

"I like it," Jyn comments. She is in the doorway to the bathroom, arms folded. Her head rests against the doorframe. "You look fresh."

He feels fresh. He smiles at Jyn and grabs the rest of his things before heading out.


End file.
